Kingdom Hearts GONE WILD!
by LiLi-Sama
Summary: Riku has a ROCKing party, Sora rants about Jessica Simpson, People complain about yaoi, Sora has super powers, Riku is a toaster, Kairi keeps killing people..WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! [COMPLETE]
1. Riku's 16th Birthday

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't waste my time writing fan fics about it. I'd make it into a video game._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Authors Note: **I'm just bored so I decided to write a short story. Enjoy! (Note..I typed this without reading it twice so...sorry..suck for you.)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kingdom Hearts..._GONE WILD_**

By Lili-sama (Hey! That's me!)

Sora sat upon the shore of Destiny Island and looked out into the ocean. He sat there, thinking.

Riku came up to him and sat down next to him, repeating his actions. "What-cha thinking about Sora-kun?"

Sora shrugged. "Just random stuff, nothing intresting."

"Tell me," Riku said playfully.

"No," Sora replied.

"Tell me," Riku said again, in a slightly more threatening voice.

Sora sighed. "I already said-"

"TELL ME!" Riku demanded with his famous 'I-look-pretty-and-sexy-but-looks-ain't-everything-because-I-can-kick-your-ass' look.

"Okay! Okay! I was thinking about what to get you for your birthday! Will you back off? Your so tense!"

Riku laughed. "I told you not to worry about getting me anything."

Sora smiled. "And I told you that you are my best friend and I am gonna get you something special. It's your sweet sixteen after all."

Riku gave Sora a 'wtf mates ?' look. "Sweet sixteen? Must you make it so formal sounding?"

"What would you rather me call it? 'Riku is turning sixteen. Woop-de-do lets have cake now'?" Sora laughed.

"Fine, call it whatever you want. What fact remains is that I am turning 16!" Riku said like he just earned an award. "And that you are going to my party at seven tonight, along with Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Cloud, Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie."

Sora gave out a nervous laugh. "And must you make everything sound like a threat?"

Riku grabbed Sora's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Maybe it is a threat." He let go (laughing his head off..) and stood up. "See you tonight Sora," he said walking towards his house. '_My little Sora-sama.'_

"See ya!" Sora called back.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

It was seven. It was dark outside. The only sound Riku could hear was the sound of the ocean waves lapping against the sanded beach. Everything reminded Riku of Sora. For example, the number seven. Seven was Sora's lucky number, and Sora was afraid of the dark, and the ocean is where Riku saw Sora for the first time.

The doorbell rang, but instead of having that annoying '_Ding Dong, Ding Dong' _play, an even more annoying '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!' _song started playing. "God dammit," Riku thought. "That's going to be stuck in my head all night. THE DOORS OPEN!" Riku yelled out.

A sound of a door opening could be heard. "Sheesh Riku," a voice said. "I know it's your birthday but come on! Show some manners!"

Riku sighed, knowing the voice. "Hello Kairi."

Kairi appeared before him along with Selphie,Yuffie, and Leon. "Are we the first ones here?" Riku nodded.

"Well, they always say the early bird catches the worm," Kairi said gleefully.

"But I hate worms....Say Riku, what flavor is the cake?" Selphie asked.

"Chocolate," Riku replied calmly. Chocolate was Sora's favorite flavor.

"Oh, erm, I'll be right back." Selphie said, running out of the room.

"You know it was a bad idea to tell her that you even had a cake, right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, but I have another one in the fridge," Riku said in a sly voice.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

'I swear I'm gonna kill my mom for messing up the doorbell,' Riku thought. "COME IN!"

The next group to arrive was Sora and Cloud. "Nice cough doorbell Riku," Cloud said.

"Shut it," Riku said.

"So, who's not here yet?" Selphie asked, coming back into the room (with chocolate frosting all over her face).

"Lets see," Kairi said, looking about the room. "Aeris said she felt sick, so I guess only Tidus and Wakka."

"Oh, there not going to be here for awhile." Cloud said, with Leon giving a small laugh after.

"Why not?" Sora asked in his 'I'm-so-cute-you-want-to-pinch-my-cheeks-...the-ones-on-my-face' look.

Selphie laughed. "You don't know? Even I know that Wakka and Tidus have been doing it for a month now?"

Sora blinked in confusion. "Doing what?"

Everyone shock their heads. Sora wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"All the hot ones turn gay" Kairi pouted.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY-_

"DAMMIT!" Riku yelled, throwing a rock at the door bell speaker.

"Anger management didn't work out for you there Riku?" Leon asked.

"Where did that rock come from?" Selphie wondered.

"COME IN!" Riku yelled.

So in comes Tidus and Wakka, holding hands. They weren't the prettiest couple in the world. A couple of what is the question.

"Okay! Everyone's here!" Yuffie cried out. "Lets start the party!"

"What should we play first?" asked Kairi. "Truth or dare, Spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven.."

"Come on Kairi!" Sora pouted. "Thoughs are all girls games!"

"The girls aren't going to be the only ones playing though!" Selphie said in a evil look.

'Damn,' Leon thought. 'Wish they were.'

"Wait, isn't this supposed to be my party?" Riku asked.

"SHUT UP!" The girls said in unison, giving all the guys a sheepish look.

"Now," Yuffie said. "First we'll play truth or dare, so everyone gather around!" And so, everyone sat in a circle in fear that Yuffie might destroy their bodies and devour their souls.

"First, I ask Leon," Yuffie said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Leon instantly.

"Hmm...okay. What's your real name?" Yuffie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Can I change to dare?"

"NO!"

"...Fine," he said. "...Squall."

Everyone started cracking up. They knew Leon hated his real name, so that's why they teased him about it.

"Okay!" Leon said. "Kairi! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Kairi said in a devilish voice.

Leon laughed. "I dare you to give Selphie a kiss!" All the guys turned their heads to Kairi.

"Okay," Kairi said calmly, scooting over to Selphie.

"Oh Kairi-san, you know I'm tender," Selphie teased.

"I know," Kairi said, leaning forward, (and causing the guys eyes to grow big). "Here you go!" Kairi said, handing Selphie a Hersheys Chocolate Kiss.

"Hurray! Chocolate!" Selphie said, grabbing the chocolate from her hands and quickly consuming it.

"Damn, note to self, be more specific," Leon said.

"Okay! My turn!" Selphie said. She looked at everyone in the room. "Hmm....Riku! Truth or-"

"Truth," Riku said calmly. He wasn't about to do a dare after what Leon gave Kairi.

"Are the rumors true?" Selphie asked. Everyone turned to Riku.

"What rumors?" Cloud asked.

"The rumors that Riku is gay," Selphie stated.

"I never heard a rumor like that," Wakka said.

"Oh whatever! Is it true that your gay Riku-kun?"

Everyone once again turned their head to Riku. "So what if I am?" Riku smiled in a sly way. Before anyone could comment, he said, "Now it's my turn. Yuffie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said.

"Is it just me or are all the girls doing dares tonight?" asked Tidus.

"I think the author just wrote the fan fic that way," Cloud stated.

"Hi everyone!" said Lili-sama, coming out of no where for no reason.

"Your the author!" gasped Sora.

"Yes I am!" Lili stated.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Kairi exclaimed. "DIE!!!" she said throwing the rock at Lili, causing her death.

"Where do we keep getting these rocks?" Leon asked.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Tidus. "You just killed the author!"

"But the fan fic is still going on," Kairi said. "So I guess it's ok."

"Yeah, your right." Yuffie said. "Anyways, Riku, what's my dare?"

"I dare you to..." Riku thought a moment. "To kiss the boy you find most attractive in this room."

Yuffie blushed. "Damn you Riku!" She moved closer to her target. "Come here you sexy thing!" She pressed her lips against her prey quickly and said "So?"

Leon face went beet red. "Er....I think that's a good point to stop the game...WHO WANTS CAKE?"

"I do!" Selphie cried out, running into the kitchen, with everyone following her.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone came out of the kitchen, looking sick.

"What the hell did your mom put in that cake?" Kairi asked.

"She didn't make the cake," Riku said. "I did."

"That would explain it," Yuffie said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "I thought it was good!"

Riku down at him with his aqua blue eyes gleaming. "Thanks Sora."

"Do you have anything to wash the flavor off with?" Tidus asked.

"Only Ramune," Riku said calmly.

"RAMUNE?!" Selphie said. "I LOVE RAMUNE!"

"Of course you do Selph, It's 100 japanese soft drink sugar goodness!" Cloud said, holding up a bottle and smiling.

"Why are we promoting a product in a fan fic?" Yuffie asked.

"Because that's how the author wrote the story." Sora said.

"But Kairi killed the author!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Well, I guess she's alive again." Sora shrugged.

"BUT I SEE HER DEAD BODY RIGHT THERE!" Yuffie yelled, pointing to the body.

"Yeah, about that," Riku said, grabbing the body and shoving it under the couch.

"So, what about Ramune?" Leon asked.

"We have some," Riku said, with everyone cheering afterwards. "But it's 3 years old, and it's spinach flavored."

"Ramune has flavors?" Selphie asked. Riku shrugged.

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed. "I have something that can wash the taste off!" Sora said, running over to a neatly wrapped gift. "Here Riku! Open it!"

Riku stared at the box. It was wrapped with gold paper and had a blue bow on top. Gold and blue, his two favorite colors...Snapping out of his day dream world, he ripped up the box and looked at what it contained. He stared in disbelief. "You got me Vodka for my birthday?"

Sora nodded with a happy smile on his face. "Everyone drink up!"

'This isn't going to be good,' Riku said, opening the bottle and pouring it's containment into individual cups. Before they knew it, everyone had grabbed a cup and drank (or should I say chugged) the Vodka.

"_Hic, _I'm not feeling, _Hic, _so swell, _Hic, _anymore." Tidus said. "I think I should _Hic_ be leaving now."

"See you," Riku said, being the only sober one left in the room.

"I'll leave with him," Wakka said, with a twinkling look in his eye. Then they both left, just as they entered, hand in hand.

"Aww..why are they leaving?" Cloud said.

"Who cares?" Kairi said. "They said like nothing in this fan fic so far. Only thing they brought was that funny 'they are doing it' joke at the beginning of the story."

"Doing what?" Sora said in a pouty voice.

"Nothing!" Selphie stated.

"So Leon, what are you doing after the fic is over?" asked Yuffie.

"You," Leon said.

"Okay, your getting out of hand," said Lili-sama.

"Hurray!" Selphie said. "The author is alive!"

"Yes, but you aren't!" said Lili-sama, throwing a lot of rocks at Selphie, causing her death.

"Why do we have constant rock throwing in this fic?" asked Cloud.

"Because it's almost Christmas and I can't afford anything good to throw." Lili-sama stated.

"Oooooh," everyone said in unison.

"Yeah, I'll leave now and let this fan fic end." Lili-sama said, leaving the room.

"It's getting late," said Kairi. "We should leave."

"Yeah," Cloud said. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"SHUT UP CLOUD!" Kairi said, kicking him where it hurts.

"Ow! My nose!" Cloud said with a dying breath.

"You just killed another person!" Riku said. "I'm running out of room under my couch!"

"Yeah whatever," Kairi said, walking out the door, with the rest of the gang (who were actually alive) following her. The only person who didn't follow was Sora.

"Happy Birthday Riku," Sora hiccuped.

"Are you drunk Sora?" Riku asked.

"Maybe," Sora said, crawling into Riku's lap.

"Sora.." Riku said with a blush creeping up on his face.

"Hush," he said. "Don't speak." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Riku's. Then he-

::Lili- holds up a sign that says "Yaoi goes here"::

Riku woke up the next morning with a happy grin on his face. He stood up, kissed Sora good morning, and walked over to the window. Then he sighed a happy sigh and said to himself. "Happy Sweet Sixteen Riku.."

_THE END_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Authors Note: **Silly? Yes. Random? That's the point. Like I said, I was bored. (Maybe I should have been studying for exams..oh screw it.)_


	2. A Very Random KH Christmas

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts....Damn I'm tired of stating that._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note:** As you can see, I am bored today. That is why I wrote three fan fics. Anyways, I just wanted to write another random fan fic. THE INSPIRATION COMES FROM (lady-inuyasha14) MATCH MAKER! Read it! XD it's funny! PS- I had to reload/rewrite this because the people of said it was a script (my ass..)_

_Also, I can't create any new storys until after Xmas, so I'm going to add this story onto "Kingdom hearts gone wild"_

_Another Also...I wrote this before xmas!_

_

* * *

_

**My Very Random KH Christmas**

_A Maybe Short Story by Lili-sama_

Riku stood by his Christmas. It was decorated with lots of pretty lights, just like a Christmas tree should. But there stood Riku, amazed at what was under the tree. "This sucks.." he muttered.

Sora walked up next to him and asked with a concerned look, "What's wrong Riku-kun?"

Riku pouted. "I only got one present this year!" he exclaimed.

Sora snickered. "But Riku-kun, it's not even Christmas yet!"

"BUT LOOK AT WHAT MY PRESENT IS!" Riku exclaimed, pointing at the tree. Sora turn his head and screamed. There, under the tree, laid Sephiroth. He had a large red bow on top of his head, and he was smiling innocently.

"Hello one and all! Tis the season to give me cookies!" he said cheerfully.

Riku sighed. "See what I mean?"

Sephiroth looked hurt. "Hey! What's wrong with me? Everyone wants their own Sephiroth the snuggle and make out with!" He pulled out a sword. "YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!"

"Oooooh!" Sora gleemed. "Demonic Aura!"

Riku stared at Sephiroth in disgust. "I'm a guy...I don't want to make out with you."

Sephiroth blinked. "Wow, really?" He went up to Riku and poked him in the stomach like a philsberry dough boy. "You look pretty feminine to me..."

Riku looked at Sephiroth angrily. "I think I should know if I were a boy or not!"

Sephiroth stood up and scratched his chin. "You never know. There are some secrets parents keep from their kids."

"I'M A GUY!" yelled Riku.

"Okay Sephiroth," said Sora out of no where. "We're going to call you Sephy from now on."

Sephiroth looked a bit sad. "Why?!" he asked.

"The author doesn't like typing Sephiroth," answered Riku.

'Damn right,' thought Lili-sama.

"Fine.." said Sephy, giving in.

"So speaking of typing," said Sora, "Where's Kairi?"

Riku stared at Sora. "How does typing remind you of Kairi?"

Sora looked at the ground and blushed. "You don't want to know."

Riku raised an eye brow. "Okay..."

And what a co-inky-dinky, in comes Kairi, out of no where (for no reason! Don't ask me why, it's a random fan fic!). "Hello everyone!" she gleamed.

"Hi Kairi!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hello Kairi..." Riku said distastefully, causing a sweat drop to form.

"Oh hello my sweet, sweet Sora!" she exclaimed in her 'yes-I-am-trying-to-annoying-you-with-my-awesome-kindness' voice. "You are so sweet, that I'm going to give you a," she pulled out something from her pocket. "Candy Cane!" She gave the candy cane to Sora.

"Hurray! Teeth Rotting!" exclaimed Sora, grabbing the candy cane and quickly consuming it's sugar delightful-ness (yes that's a word..because I said so.).

"And for you Riku," she said. She paused a moment and examined Riku. "A crayon!" She pulled a crayon out of her pocket.

Another sweat drop formed on Riku's head. "Oh.....joy!"

"Riku, your awfully sweaty.." stated Sora.

"I know!" Kairi said cheerfully. "You need some RED SPICE!" She pulled out some deodorant from her pocket and smiled.

"Why are we promoting deodorant in a fan fiction?" asked Riku. 'Deodorant no less..' he thought to himself.

"Because it's Christmas time," Kairi said, "and the author needs money for her hamsters operation.

Lili-sama stared at Kairi from across the room. "I don't have a hamster..." she stated.

"BUT YOU WISH YOU DID! You've always wanted a golden hamster named Harry!" Kairi yelled at Lili-sama.

Lili gulped. "o.o; How did you know that?"

Kairi shrugged. "I don't. I am only a character in a fan fic. I repeat everything you type."

"Oh yeah!" Lili said.

"Excuse me," interrupted Sephy, "but I haven't had a line in the oh so longest time!"

"Sorry," apologized Lili.

"Wait!" Kairi exclaimed. "Your the author! Why is the author in the fan fic? DIE AUTHOR DIE!" She pulled out a pencil from her pocket and stabbed Lili.

"Where do you have all this space in your jacket?" stated Sora in aw, amazed at the fact that she pulled out so many objects from her pocket.

"You killed the author again!" exclaimed Riku. (Read "Kingdom Hearts GONE WILD" to understand the funnyness of this awesome joke).

"I love you!" said Sora cheerfully.

"Really?!" Kairi and Riku said in unison. They stared at each other.

"He was talking to me," Riku said confidently.

"No he wasn't. He was talking to me!" Kairi yelled back at Riku.

"Oh no you didn't bitch!" Riku said, snapping his famous 'Z' snap. He then tackled Kairi and they were soon on the ground wrestling.

"So Sephy," Sora winked. "What are you doing tonight?"

Sephy yawned. "Sleeping under Riku's tree...I really do need a life."

Sora smiled. "You have a life Sephy!"

Sephy smiled back at Sora. "Really Sora?!"

Sora nodded. "Yep! It's in this box!" He held out a card board box with the writing 'SEPHYS LIFE' in permanent marker. This caused a sweat drop to form on Sephy's sexy head.

"I think it's time I made my exit," said Sephy, stabbing himself with his sword.

Kairi stopped wrestling Riku and screamed. "SEPHY IS DEAD!"

"You know what the means!" said Sora.

They all got up and started doing the Polka around Sephys body.

_THE END_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors Note: **Three words...I was bored. If you have any comment...please review. :D I like reviews! Also, give me ideas for chapters...because my random input is fresh out at the moment._


	3. Stupidness

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. --;_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Yeah, I'm sort of mad right now because I want to update (right now it's 12-21-04) but for some gay stupid rule, I can't update until today (whatever today is, which you, the audience member, will be able to read my randomness of the storys...>> ah..). And of course, it's after Christmas, and that sort of ruins my whole "Random Christmas" story. So, I'm just going to do a series of short random storys in "Kingdom Hearts Gone Wild." ....damn I'm mad._

_

* * *

_

**Stupidness**

_Chapter 3_

Riku sat in front of the fire. Christmas had past, and Sephy had died (we are all so very sad about that...I mean..who wants a psycho killer to die? I ask ya...) He was left with the few presents his friends had gotten him...which was one gift from Sora.

Sora walked up to Riku and gave him a friendly hug. "Did you like my gift Riku-kun? Didja? Didja?!"

Riku smiled a fake smile and told his friend. "Oh yes, I loved it!" he exclaimed sarcasticly (if that is humanly possible).

Sora blinked and stared at what was in Riku's lap. It was the present he had gotten him, and it was still wrapped. "You didn't even open it!" he pouted.

"Oh," he said, realizing his very stupid mistake. "I'll open it right now!" He tore off the paper and looked at what it held. A sweat drop formed. "Sora, why did you get me a Jessica Simpson Christmas CD?" he asked.

Sora smiled. "The television said it was the perfect gift!"

Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sit down Sora, and let me explain to you the power of TV advertisement."

_**(a few moments later)**_

"And that's how babys are made!" exclaimed Riku.

Sora was huddled on the floor, thumb in his mouth, and shaking like a toddler. He covered his eyes and ears (try to imagine that..does he have three hands? :O?) and rolled back and forth. "Make it stop! Make it stop! It burns, it BURNS!" He yelled. He got up off the floor. "Wait, weren't you going to tell me about television ads?"

"Oh yes," said Riku, leaning back in his chair. "Now, television is a brain washing system created by the government. They get you to do things you don't want to do, just because it looks fun."

"Ooooooh!" said Sora.

"Now that we are off that matter," said Riku. "I think it's time to get on with our regular program."

"Yes!" exclaimed Sora. "We are here today to tell you about the stupidness of Xmas songs. Number one, The twelve days of Christmas."

"Now think about it, there aren't twelve days of Christmas, am I right? If there was, we'd all be broke from buying so many gifts," Riku explained.

"And also, what are with the lyrics?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, ...Montana?" said Riku.

A sweat drop formed on Sora's head. "That was a retorical question."

Riku stared blankly at Sora. "What's a retorical question?"

Sora shrugged. "I think it's some kind of french cheese. Anyways, think about the randomness of the lyrics. For example, 'A partridge in a pear tree.' One, WHAT THE HELL IS A PARTRIDGE?"

"Some find of french cheese?" laughed Riku.

"No," Sora stated. "That's a retorical question. What a partridge is...well, it'sa family of stupid red heads copying off the Brady Bunch. Also, WHO EATS PEARS ANYMORE? I mean, come on!"

"I do..." added Lili-sama, the ever so sexy awesome author of this fan fic. "I love pears..."

"And," added Riku. "The things that the 'true love' gives to the singer/person/pear loving weirdoare stupid. Who wants a bunch of birds and loud bangy instrument playing hobos? No one! The only thing that makes sense in that song is the five golden rings. Now someone would want that!"

"I thought it was five onion rings," said Lili-sama to herself.

"STOP INTERUPTING OUR FAN FICS!" yelled Kairi, once again killing Lili-sama. Of course, this was normal by now so, everyone just ignored Kairi.

"Moving on," said Sora. "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Now, in this song they state that this gay Reindeer has a shiney red nose, over and over and over. First no one likes him, and just because some none existent fat guy starts to like him, everyone else does!"

"Next," said Riku. "Rocking around the Christmas Tree. First of all, WHAT THE HECK IS A CHRISTMAS PARTY HOP?! IT ISN'T EASTER PEOPLE! Also, they say they are going to eat Pumpkin Pie in this song. This song is stupid because the song is about Christmas, but they remind us of other holiday traditions."

"And last," said Sora. "Every kids favorite, Jingle Bells. 'One Horse Open Sleigh' ...what other kind of sleighs are there? The ones with the sun roofs and cup holders? I think not."

"That is all the time we have! Thank you for tuning into 'The stupidness of Holiday Songs'." Riku said gleefully.

"Riku, you still haven't gotten me my gift!" pouted Sora.

"Oh, I'll get you your gift," said the smiling Riku, dragging Sora into a closet.

_The End_

"Riku! What is that! It's so hard!" exclaimed Sora.

"I said the end damn it!" Riku yelled.

_**The End**_

"Oh Riku! Thank you! I never had my own yard stick before!" Sora exclaimed

A sweat drop formed on Riku's head. "Stupid author.."

**_The End_** _(seriously)_


	4. Stereotypical View of Sora

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **This next chapter is based off some skits I saw at O-Chibicon 2004. If you recognize it and like to give the people credit, then just tell me. :D I'll give you/them/the french cheese involvedcredit! ENJOY! (this is most likely going to be a short chapter)_

_

* * *

_

**Stereotypical View of Sora**

_By Lili-sama_

A small brown haired boy and a older long silver haired boy were sitting on the dock of their island. The sun was setting, and the two boys were enjoying the view. The small boy was dressed in a red attire with a small white and blackjacket, while the older boy was dressed in blue pants and a yellow shirt, which had a black X on it and showed off his muscles.

The small boy giggled. "Riku-kun," he said to the older boy. "You were so rough with me last night."

Riku laughed confidently. "Yes, I know Sora."

"I can't believe you won, yet again, another sword fight! Now the score is 4 to 10!" pouted Sora.

"Well Sora, I can't help if I'm stronger then you, better looking then you, and always win!" bragged Riku.

"Speaking of always winning," said Sora. "Why do you never share the papou fruit with Kairi when you do win?"

Riku stared at the young boy and laughed. "Simple Sora," he said. "I don't like girls."

Sora stared wide eyed at his friend. "You mean your.....?"

Riku nodded.

Sora giggled. "Me too," he said. "I'm also afraid of cooties." The two friends sat in silence, watching the sun set. But Sora interrupted it when he asked Riku, "Hey Riku-kun, why did you turn evil?"

The older boy shrugged. "I don't know."

The younger boy jumped up. "But Riku, being good is fun! Donald and Goofy are soooooooooooo much fun! We get to go around in the gummi ship, save random people, and kill lots and lots heartless!"

'Which leaves me to wonder,' Riku thought silently, 'If they were heartless, wouldn't they be dead in the first place?'

"You should hear the joke Goofy told the other day! It was funny! We all laughed for the longest time!" exclaimed Sora.

"Shoot," said Riku.

"Shoot! No, no Riku! Shooting is bad, it's evil! I would never shoot someone!" cried the boy.

This caused for Riku to make a sweat drop. "Just tell me the joke," he said.

"Okay, okay, if you insist!" said the boy as he began to tell his joke. "So a heartless and Key Blade Master walk into a bar. The Key Blade Master accidently runs into the heartless, and guess what the heartless said! Guess!" Riku raised an eye brow and didn't answer. "He said, OW!" laughed Sora hysterically. Riku just shook his head and walked away from the insane Sora.

"Riku!" cried out a girl with blonde hair, dressed in a random kitty cosplay outfit . "I want to have your children!"

Riku smacked his head. "Not again!" said Riku, running as fast as he could away from the girl, until he was out of sight.

_THE END_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors Note: **Heh, you know the girl in the cat outfit? That was me at the convention, and I actually did yell it out. Oh what fun!_


	5. KH Random Sleep Over

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors Note: **While I get out of my writers block for 'When You Walk Away'..I'll update this one. I like my random stories better then my sad ones..(which is a total of ONE...)_

_

* * *

_

**KH Random Sleep over**

_What chapter is this again? ...Oh well_

Kairi, Yuffie, and Selphie were all gathered in Kairi's room. They were all in their pajamas, listening to J-rock, and were tightly snuggled into their sleeping bags. It was a typical Friday sleepover for the girls, and they were in the usual 'gossip ring' where they talked on and on about girl stuff.

"Oh my god!" Kairi exclaimed. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!" Translation for Guys: "Okay! I have something really stupid and pointless to tell you!"

"Oh my gosh, what?" Selphie yelled in her usual hyper voice. Translation for Guys: "Tell us already, you stupid whore!"

"We should play truth or dare!" she exclaimed once more, followed by a bunch of squeals. Translation for Guys: "Let's play this stupid game with all girls so we can tell random secrets and do lesbian things together!"

"Great idea Kairi!" Yuffie cheerfully put.

"Okay, I'll go first. Selphie, truth or dare?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm.....truth!" Selphie exclaimed.

Kairi smiled at her. "What do you look for in a man?"

Selphie layed back and thought a moment. "Let's see...I want a preferably cute guy who's nice and funny, but I just can't seem to get one!"

"No guy is like that," stated Yuffie.

"They all have boyfriends!" Kairi giggled, with a shriek of annoying laughter to follow.

"Speak of the devil," Selphie said as she looked out the window. Kairi and Yuffie looked up at each other, and ran to the window.

"What's happening?"

"Let me see!"

"That was my hair!"

The girls struggled to get to the window and see what was happening. When they did, they all stared wide eyed.

"RIKU AND SORA!" Kairi screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY POOL?"

"At night!" Selphie added.

"Naked none the less," Yuffie said, blushing and smiling a bit.

"Ahh..." Riku said.

"Riku lost his retainer in your pool the other day," stated Sora.

"And I needed to find it!" Riku said.

"And the gravitational pull on us ripped off our clothes," Sora cheerfully added.

"And landed us in your back yard," Riku stated.

"In your pool!" they both said together.

"Riku, didn't you get your retainer off in the fifth grade?" Selphie !!" said Riku as he dashed out of the pool, with Sora following.

::CENSORED::

The girls blinked and stared at the sight for awhile.

"....WHO WANTS POPCORN!" Kairi yelled out.

"I do!" Selphie and Yuffie said in unison.

"Not so fast!" said a voice from the closet. Kairi turned around and opened the closet door, only to find a gray cat.

"Aww!" Selphie exclaimed.

"It's so adorable!" Kairi blushed.

"I AM NOT ADORABLE!" the cat yelled.

"...It talked..." Yuffie stated.

"AWWWW!!" the two other girls said together. "HOW CUTE!!!"

"I AM NOT CUTE!" stated the cat. "My name is Sephiroth, and I like to kill people and then steal their porn!"

"....HOW SWEET!" the girls said together.

"Wait, if your Sephiroth, then why are you a cat?" Selphie asked.

".....Too much tuna," Sephy said.

"Awww! Let's hug him!" Kairi squealed as she clinged onto Sephiroths legs.

"Noooooooo!" Sephiroth said as he ran out of breath and died.

"Kairi, you need to stop killing people," Selphie said.

"Yeah, you'll lose friends that way," said Yuffie.

"But I didn't kill a person, I killed a cat!" Kairi stated.

Selphie nodded. "True...so, what about that popcorn?"

Suddenly, a giant piece of popcorn stormed into the room. "Rawr!" it yelled. "I AM A GIANT PIECE OF POPCORN! OBEY ME!"

The girls stared at the giant popcorn and drooled.

"Butter..."

"Salt..."

"ATTACK!" they all said together as they killed the popcorn and ate him.

_THE END_


	6. School Days

_**Disclaimer: **No own is I of the Kingdom Hearts._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **I'm at school right now, and I have twenty minutes left in class. I am bored, I will update. RAWR!

* * *

_

**School Days**

Sora sat in his desk at school, very bored. He yawned and tried to pay attention to the teacher in class. "Now during the convention, George Washington said 'Order!' and everyone took off their pants and did the tango." Yes, it was another boring usual lecture thing about random stuff that the kids would never need in their life times anyways. But of course, government law required them to go to school.

Suddenly, out of no where, a piece of paper hit his head. Sora blinked and uncrumbled the paper and read the note.

_Sora, I'm bored._

_Sign,_

_Riku_

Sora grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the paper.....

_Same here._

He threw it (when the teacher wasn't looking) back at Riku and waited for his response. A few seconds later the same piece of paper hit his head again. He picked it up and read it.

_You know what that means!!!  
_

Sora raised an eye brow at Riku, but Riku just smiled like nothing was going on, Then, for no reason what so ever, Riku jumped on his desk and took off his shirt. "What the...." Sora began to think. Then, for some reason, Sora also jumped on his desk and took off his shirt. Then Riku and Sora did the Polka.

"Get down right now, before I stick pickles up your nose!" the teacher yelled. But then, she also jumped on her desk and...

"AHHH MY EYES!" the students yelled as they ran out of the classroom and left the teacher, Sora, and Riku alone doing the Polka.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **It's short....but I'm in school and have no real time to type anything long._


	7. Monkey

_**Disclaimer: **RAWR! LILI-SAMA NOT OWN KINGDOM OF TEH HEARTNESS! RAWR! LILI-SAMA HUNGRY!_

_

* * *

_

_**Author Note:** One word..INSPIRATION! (thank you Kingdom.Writer!)_

_

* * *

_

**Monkey**

Another Short Story By Yours Truly

* * *

Sora and Riku were sitting upon the shore of Destiny Island. They were holding hands and watching the sun set together as the rough waves brushed against there naked feet.

"Riku?" Sora asked the older one.

"Yes?" Riku answered as he smiled down at the brunette.

"What will people think when they see two guys holding hands?"

Riku thought a moment. "They'll think 'Oh wow! Two gay guys! Let us glomp them!' ...at least they'll think that if they are girls."

"But Riku, I'm not gay," confessed Sora.

"....So! How about them yankees?"

"Yankees! Yankees!" cried a voice from behind them. They both let go of the hand embrace and turned around to see who it was.

"A...monkey?" the confused Riku asked.

"No, not a monkey!" said the monkey. "I'm Selphie, I'm Selphie! Have a banana!" she said as she threw a banana at Sora's head.

"Ow..."

"Wait, why are you a monkey?" asked Riku.

"I'm not a monkey! I'm a ninja!" she cried as she kicked Riku's head.

"Ow...violence..." Riku said as he rubbed his head.

"COVER THE CHILDRENS EYE!" Sora cried out as he started running in circles with his hands waving in the air.

"KILL THE MONKEY!" cried Riku as he stabbed the monkey with a banana.

"Ouch I am dead," said the dead monkey.

"ZOMBIE!" cried Sora as he huddled over for...protection.

"Let's go throw bowling balls at a nursing home!" Riku exclaimed.

"Okay!" said the Polka dancing Sora.

So the two walked off together leaving this short story done with. w00sh!

_END_


	8. SUPER POWERS

_**Disclaimer: **Me no own KH f00s....and I do not own the Hot Chick! (you'll see)_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Heh, no one really likes they yaoi in this (its not real yaoi people XD its fake! its made for the funny) so I've decided NO MORE YAOI! heh....besides that message there isn't really any point to this update...now i need to think up a random story._

_

* * *

_

**SUPER POWERS**

_Sora is the next super man, Kairi is a genie in a bottle, and Riku is a magical Toaster. Let the fun begin with another pointless short story by Lili-sama!_

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were all gathered by a palm tree by the secret spot. They were laughing, sharing cocoa nuts, and pouring sand in Riku's sexy hair. It was a regular day on the beach of Destiny Island..until....

"What is this tingling feeling I feel?" Sora asked to his friends as he looked at his legs.

"Oh that?" Riku asked. "That's normal. Just cover your pants and don't let Kairi see."

"Not that you moron!" Sora yelled. "I feel like something is changing inside me!"

"Awwww," Kairi said in her cute and cuddly (cough) voice. "Our little boy is growing up!"

"Shut up!" Sora said as he picked up Kairi and threw her into the ocean.

"Ouch! Now I'm all wet!" Kairi screamed.

"This is a PG rated fan fic yall!" Riku screamed back. (A/N...can't you tell I'm from Texas?)

"No it's not! It's rated PG 13!" Sora yelled.

"Oh yeah," Riku exclaimed. "In that case..." Then Riku took off his pants and shirt and went streaking around the island.

"...that was odd," Sora mumbled.

"Anyways, like I was saying," Kairi continued. "You picked me up and threw me in the ocean! How did that happen?!"

"I'm growing stronger!" Sora yelled as he took off his clothes and gradually made his way into a super man suit. "I'm super man!"

"You haven't even hit puberty yet! Your 'Some-what Special Lad'!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Even better!" Sora said as he flew off in the air to get Riku. When he came back, Riku was small and silver and had two holes in him. He wasn't a man anymore...

"AH! How did you turn into a toaster?" Kairi screamed. (A/N: Why hasn't she stood up and gotten out of the ocean?)

"I ran into a monkey that bit me and turned me into this!" Riku cried out. "And I'm not a toaster..I'm a magical toaster"!

"GRAM MER ERROR!" Sora yelled and he smashed Riku into tiny metal pieces.

"Where?" Kairi asked as she examined the fan fic.

"Right there!" Sora screamed as he pointed to the line about Riku and his magical toaster thing.

"Who cares?" Kairi said as she finally got up out of the water. Then she was magically transformed into a genie and started singing "I'm a Genie in a bottle baby! You gotta rub me the right way!"

"THAT HAS A DOUBLE MEANING!" Sora yelled as he threw sand at Kairi.

"His strength went up as his maturaty level went down," Riku mumbled.

"Anyways, we all have magical powers. What do we do now?" Kairi asked.

"I know!" Sora exclaimed as he gathered everyone in a circle and started chanting...

"Boys are cheats and liars,  
They're such a big disgrace.  
They will tell you anything to get to second  
base-ball, base ball  
He thinks hes gonna score!  
If you let him go all the way then ur a whore-aligists studies flowers, Geologists studies rocks,  
All the guy needs from you is a place to put his...  
Cock-roaches,Beatles,butterflies and bugs  
Nothing makes him happier than a pair of huge jug-glers, acrobats, a dancing bear named chuck all a guy wants to do...

....sorry no such luck!"

_End_


	9. KH In a nutshell

_**Disclaimer: **ANKsdasdhquwa adjd d dmdq3u4n ajds (in other words, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Some other people do.)_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **I watched this thing called "Romeo and Juliet in a Nut Shell" today....and I decided to make a fan fic short story on Kingdom Hearts in a nutshell. w00sh!_

_

* * *

_

**Kingdom Hearts in a Nutshell**

_Inspiration Rocks My Toes Off_

* * *

One day Sora was on the shore of Destiny Island when all this weird cool crap happened, and then KABOOM! He's in this dark place and he gets a key blade. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," said a random voice from no where.

"I don't know what the crap that means, but how about I fight some heartless and seal some key holes?" asked Sora.

"Good enough," said the voice. Then before he knew what had happened, he had opened his eyes and saw Kairi above him.

"You stupid gay ass, get up and help me build a raft that we are never gonna use anyways because this storm is going to come and kill us all," said Kairi.

"Okay!" Sora exclaimed as he got some material.

"That's not the right stuff!" Kairi yelled at him.

"Hey look guys!" Riku yelled. "I'm fast and athletic but that doesn't matter because I turn evil in the end anyways."

"Oh no!" Sora yelled as he looked at the sky. It was getting very dark and all this cool swirly stuff was around. "What the hell!"

"Come with me!" Riku yelled as he held out his hand for Sora to grab.

Sora tried to reach but he failed. "Your hand is so close, but I'm so puny...." Sora said, "That I can't reach it!"

So Riku got swallowed by the darkness, and so Sora (at random) decided to go to the secret place. There he found Kairi.

"Sora!" she yelled as some weird force pulled her into this door thingy.

"Noo!" Sora cried. The next thing he knew he was in a strange town

"I'm going to walk around and get my assed kicked by some random guy!" Sora yelled.

"That's me!" Leon yelled. Then Leon pulled out his gun blade and slashed Sora, knocking him unconsious. When he woke up he found a strange lady hovering over him.

"I'm Yuffie! I have no point in being in this video game, but I'm in it anyways!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Donald!" yelled a duck

"I'm Goofy!" cried a dog thingy.

"AHH!" Sora screamed. "MUTANTS!"

"No, were not mutants!" Donald cried. "We're looking for our king who we don't find anyways in this game. Want to help?"

"Sure!" Sora cried. What happened next was that the three got into a gummi ship and flew to Alice in Wonderland World.

"Alice is stupid and I am sexy!" yelled the queen.

"Oh no you didn't bitch!" cried Sora. "Alice is innocent. How do I know? I don't...but I'm just guessing that she is."

"KILL HIM!" yelled the queen. Then Sora pulled out his keyblade and killed all the card dealios.

"This is pointless," said Goofy. "Let's go to Tarzan land!"

So they went to Deep Jungle or whatever it's called.

"This is boring," Donald complained. "You don't do anything in this world."

"Let's go to Aladdin World!" cheered Goofy. So they did.

"Ahh! Jasmine is gone!" cried Aladdin.

"We'll help you find her!" Sora cried out.

"Oh no you won't!" exclaimed Jafar.

"Screw fighting you, I'm getting the lamp back," said Sora as he killed the birdy with the lamp in his hands.

"NOOO!" Jafar moaned.

"Okay, that was also pointless. Let's go to Atlantica!" Goofy exclaimed.

So they did.

"I want to go to other worlds!" Arial smiled. "Conviently your from other worlds! How fun!"

"Yep!" Ursala screamed. "I'm going to find you all now!"

"DIE BITCH!" Sora yelled as he killed the octopus lady.

"Ow I am dead," she said.

"I'm bored of that. Let's go to Halloween town!" Sora exclaimed.

So they did!

"It's creepy here," shivered Goofy.

"Help!" cried Jack. "The heartless are being stupid and now you need to fight Oogy Boogy!"

"Hey everybody!" cheered Oogy Boogy.

"AHH! A SACK OF POTATOES!" Sora screamed.

"DIE!" he yelled.

"Never!" Sora cried as he killed him.

"Let's go to this Whale dealio now!" cheered Donald.

"Hey Sora," said Riku.

"Hi Riku!" Sora cried. "I missed you!"

"Shut up! For some reason Kairi got her heart stolen and now I need this pupet to heal her!" he screamed.

"Nah, that's okay!"

So for some reason they go to Peter Pan world.

"I'm Peter Pan!" yelled Peter Pan. "I'm a concieted bitch!"

"Huzzah!" Sora yelled. "Have you seen Kairi?"

"Yes!" Peter cheerfully said.

"Hi Kairi!"

"Hi Kairi!"

"Holy shit, she's dead!" Sora cried as he went into a state of depression.

"Who cares? Let's go to this castle thingy!" Goofy yelled.

(Confusing stuff goes here)

"I hate you!" said the dragon witch who I can't spell her name right.

"I'm tired of fighting bosses," Sora said as he killed her.

"NOOO!"

So then the princesses are free'd.

"Wait, wasn't there a fight with me?" asked Riku.

"Who cares," said Lili-sama. "Your sexy, but your oh so easy to beat!"

"Anyways," coughed Sora. "KAIRI!"

"SORA!" Kairi yelled as they hugged.

"I'm gonna fight Ansem now!"

"Okay!" Kairi smiled.

"Rawr I am sexy!" Ansem screamed.

"No your not!" Sora said as he killed Ansem.

"Your not done with me just yet!" he yelled. "You gotta kill me at least five more times before you beat the game."

"Shit, I'm gonna be here awhile," said Sora as he beat Ansem.

"Arg, I hate when this happens," Ansem moaned.

"Let's shut this random big door together!" Riku said to Sora.

"Okay!" He said as they both pushed/pulled the door.

"I LOVE YOU SORA!" cried Kairi.

"WAIT FOR ME KAIRI!" Sora cried back.

"Let's end the game with a stupid ending scene with all of us running down a road running after pluto!" Goofy cheered.

"Okay!" Sora agreed.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **....randomness. Anyways, for fans who read my other fan fics, I'll update thoughs after this weekend. (or sooner..or later)_


	10. Looking Back

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts....yet!_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Heh, I just thought of this and I was like "AHH! I GOT TO WRITE A SHORT FAN FIC ON IT!" Sorry that this is short, but it's not meant to be long._

_PS: This was it's own story, but I realized it was a short story so I moved it to KH GONE WILD. It will get more stuff that way._

* * *

**Looking Back**

_A short story by Lili-sama_

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were back on their island. They were in a circle around a camp fire, just like the ones they had when they were little. They were back to the place where it had all started. A year ago, they all promised to go off and see other worlds, and that is exactly what they did. So many things happened in the process. Sora realized how strong his feelings were for Kairi, and Kairi realized the same. Riku's heart got corrupted by the darkness. Sora became the key blade master. He fought through many heartless, and met so many great people.

Sora's eyes met Kairi's for a second, and he blushed. He looked up at the starry night sky. 'I wonder if this all gave us a stronger bond, or a weaker bond.'

'I wonder if there is something Riku is still not telling us,' Kairi thought to herself.

'I wonder if I left the oven on," thought Riku.

They all continued to think about their journey.

'So many people died,' Kairi thought.

'I risked my life to seal every key hole,' thought Sora.

'My heart got turned evil by a stupid bastard,' Riku thought.

Yes indeed, the journey was a tough one. They all traveled to many worlds, and risk their lives in doing so. Riku turned over to the dark side, and no one knew if he was still on that side. Kairi's heart got lost in the process. Though, they all would admit that the sites they saw were wonderful. But still, a lot of bad thing had happened. The trek had been a curse and a blessing at the same time. Yet, here they were, all back on the island, thinking about the journey.

"I know!" Riku shouted out. "Let's do it all again!"

Sora and Kairi both picked up a flaming stick and threatened to throw it at Riku.

"Sheesh!" he cried out. "I was just kidding!"

_The End_


	11. Interview Sora

_**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own Kingdom Hearts...T.T._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note:** ... N/A...but I did talk with my friend I haven't talk w/ in like 3 months today. And my friend (won't mention her name) started reading my 'Rules of Cosplay' story and she was like "OMG THAT WAS AWESOME" so yeah._

_

* * *

_

**Interview Sora**

In front of a palm tree stood a girl. She was wearing jeans and a green tank top. The girl had shoulder length golden blonde hair and bright green eyes that shined in the islands sun light. She was the ever so famous author, Lili-sama. Let's call her Lili. Lili had a microphone in her hands and a boy in a black and white jacket (along with a red jump suit) stood next to her.

"Welcome to a new show on these random stories," said Lili happily. "It's called _Interview_. On this show, I will be interviewing a character from Kingdom Hearts on every chapter until I run out of characters. Let's start with Sora! Hello Sora!"

"Hello Lili!" Sora exclaimed. "Glad to be here."

"First I'll ask the question everyone is DYING to know," asked Lili. "What is the situation between you and Riku?"

"Were friends!" Sora exclaimed very nervously. "Nothing more, nothing less!"

"You bitch!" yelled someone from the audience. Everyone turned around to see Riku standing up and looking very pissed off.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"Better be..." Riku said as he went on stage and carried Sora away.

And there they left Lili standing very confused...very...VERY...confused.

_End (of this story)_


	12. Interview with Kairi

_**Disclaimer: **I'll make this proffessional...:puts on pants: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

_**Authors Note: **LEXI (my new puppy) IS ADORABLE...thats it. Check out my live journal (if I trust you enough I'll give you the link to my xanga..I mean..I don't have a xanga nn;) or IM me!_

* * *

**Interview with Kairi**

Once again, there stood a beautiful, sexy, awesome, cool...

"GET ON WITH THE INTERVIEW!" Kairi yelled.

Sorry Kairi...anyways. There stood a girl in an orange sweat shirt and jeans. They were inside a mall (for some reason..it doesn't have to make sense!) and the girl had a microphone in her hands. "My name is Lili-sama! You may call me Lili-kun, Lili-chan, or 'Girl with small boobies and a sexy hair cut'. I don't really care. Today we are interviewing.."

"Kairi," said Kairi, jumping into the scene all of a sudden. "And I don't want to be here."

"Well too bad!" Lili exclaimed. "Fans are demanding another chapter."

"Not really," coughed Kairi. "They don't really give a crap. They only care about your other story."

"Speaking of which!" Lili pointed out. "Do you enjoy your work in that story?"

"Hell no!" Kairi yelled. "All I do is bitch about the sexy Sora. You made me so OOC!"

"That is 'Out Of Character' folks!" Lili smiled.

"NO ONE CARES!" Kairi said as she grabbed a knife from her pocket and killed the author...

...one again.

"Lili!" Sora yelled from the bed store. "The man in this store said you had to buy this bed because me and Riku were doing naughty things on it."

"If you call drawing pretty flowers on the pillows a naughty thing," Riku added.

"It made them better!" Sora exclaimed as he hit the store man person over the head. "You have no taste in fashion."

"...SO LILI!" Kairi exclaimed happily. "Let's go buy pretzels and candy!"

"YOU BITCH!" Lili's ghost yelled. "STOP KILLING ME!" Then Lili died...again...for some reason.

"WHO WANTS CONDOMS!" Sora yelled.

"YOU SUCK AT LIFE!" Riku yelled as he killed Sora.

"...We waited all this time for this?" the angered fans yelled. "...LET'S EAT PINEAPPLES!"

_End of this gay chapter_


	13. THE END OF THE ENDNESS WHICH WE CALL END

_**Disclaimer:** XD Who cares_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note:** I was just in the middle of finishing a chapter of my other story when I realized "Fuck! I haven't updated this story in practically 6 months." And since I realized that I never update this anymore..I've decided to make this the last chapter._

_

* * *

_

**THE END OF THE ENDNESS WHICH WE CALL THE END**  
_The Last Chapter of "KINGDOM HEARTS: GONE WILD"_

Tears were in every person's eyes as they gathered around the manuscript. Except Lili-sama...because she was drunk and had a lamp shade over her head. But besides that, everyone was crying.

"It's the last chapter!" The childlike Sora cried.

"And there was no sex!" Riku cried out as he buried his head into Sora's shoulder.

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Yes there was..."

"...there wasn't any straight sex!" Riku exclaimed.

"Listen grasshoppers," The drunk Lili proclaimed. "Since this is the last chapter...I'm gonna interview you all and see your feedback of this story...okay?"

"Can't we just sing songs?" The giant marsh mellow from chapter four (or something like that) asked.

"NO!" Lili barked as everyone sunk back into there seats. "Anyways..since Sora is the main character..."

"Hey!" Kairi exclaimed in anger.

"We will start with Sora! Sora..how did it feel being Riku's sex toy?" Lili-sama asked him.

"Toy?" He asked as a huge smile spread across his face. "I lurve toys."

LIli sighed and began to get a little bit irritated. "...let me try to ask it another way. How did you like Riku sticking his pee-pee up your-"

"I hate you Lili!" Tidus and Wakka cried. "You made us lesbian lurvers!"

"Yeah seriously," Sephiroth groaned. "You made me a kitty. Who the hell makes Sephy a kitty?"

"...Lili does," Lili pouted.

"I LIKE CHEESE!" Yuffie proclaimed.

"Hmm..." Kairi mumbled as she gave a evil glare over to Yuffie. "I haven't killed anyone in awhile."

"I thought the over all success of this story deserved a two and a half out of four stars because no one really like random short stories like yours," Selphie smiled.

"When did you get smart?" The group asked her.

"Hooked on phonix is for hookers," Selphie giggled as she petted a crocodile.

XD Who cares I was just in the middle of finishing a chapter of my other story when I realized "Fuck! I haven't updated this story in practically 6 months." And since I realized that I never update this anymore..I've decided to make this the last chapter.The Last Chapter of "KINGDOM HEARTS: GONE WILD" 

"VIAGRA IS 15 OFF!" Random spam email said.

"This sucks," Leon commented from the corner. "Let's all go down to the disco!"

And so they all disco'ed and lived happily ever after

...except Lili. Kairi shot Lili and therefore she couldn't write a better ending chapter

**THE END**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Fan Fiction . net has changed a lot of stuff around...and it makes it hard for me to update this > argness. Oh! For thoughs who read "Rules Of Cosplay" ..The next chapter is really close to getting done!_


End file.
